Harry Potter and The Power of Angels
by Nicfawks
Summary: Harry adopts two children on the run and finds help in the highest form of Two Angel's. There's ActionAdventure, Mystery, Supernatural and a bit of Spiritual in it too
1. The Surprise

**Chapter 1**

**The Surprise**

"_Come on you can do better than that"_. His godfather yelled, his voice echoing around the Death room. Harry was screaming for his for him to get down in his dream, but he saw it, the second jet of light hitting him in the chest. _"No not again please not again"_. Harry sobbed then Harry saw Sirius fall into the veil of darkness and Harry running trying the get to him, _"SIRIUS"!_ Harry yelled _"SIRIUS"!_ Then Lupin grabbing Harry around the chest _"there nothing you can do Harry"_ Lupin said. _"Get him, save him, he's only gone through"!_ _"It's too late Harry"_ he said. Harry struggled hard and viciously. But Lupin would not let him go _"there's nothing you can do Harry ... nothing ... he's gone", "HE HASN'T GONE"_ Harry yelled _"SIRIUS" _he yelled again _"SIRIUS", " he can't come back Harry"_ said Lupin. _"He can't come back because he's d–" "HE – IS – NOT – DEAD" _Roared Harry._ "SIRIUS …" _

"_HARRY" _someone called "_Harry wake up". _Harry woke up to see a blurry shape he put on his glasses to see his Aunt Petunia sitting on his bed, he soon realised that he was crying _"it's ok dear you were having a nightmare again"_ his Aunt said looking at him with concern _"yeah"_ he said getting up and walking over to his wardrobe door and looking at himself, he could see he had grown a lot over the summer holidays and was growing a stubble of hair around his mouth, he needed to learn how to shave.

_"Was it about him or your godfather this time"? _She asked._ "Both, well it's more of the Death Eaters, you know who Death Eaters are don't you"? _He asked. _"Yeah your father talked about them whenever he came over to see Lily". _She said looking at her nephew. Ever since Harry had come back she and Harry had started to bond quite a bit and now were friends; he looked at his calendar and saw that it was July 31st already and it was his Birthday. _"Get dressed and come down and have breakfast". _His Aunt said getting up and going to the door but before she left she went over to him and gave him a hug. That was when he broke down _"why did he have to die, it should have been me, I'm alive to see my sixteenth, but he's not"._ He cried _"Harry dear I can't answer that for you but if you had died and he had survived, then he would probably have been killed anyway trying to avenge your death or he would still be on the run from the law wouldn't he? Oh and we would have missed you". _She said comforting him _"Harry don't cry, I know you're missing him he was the best friend you ever had". _She told him "I know you loved him, every time you got that broom out you think of him, Harry I wish for you it didn't happen, but it did and he can't come back". She said. _"But if Voldemort hadn't showed me he had Sirius then he would still be alive today celebrating my birthday with me"._ He sobbed, _"it's all my fault he died"_ Harry looked into his Aunts eyes and then looked away _"Harry dear what you told me about what happened in that place you saved that prophecy thing and it smashed I think it did some good, when that prophecy broke not only did you stop Voldemort from hearing it, you also stopped him from taking it". She said "Harry I wish I could have been there for you, I wish to God that Sirius was hear himself so you have all the love there is, but even if you can't see him he is still here watching over you maybe it was a good thing he died, maybe he asking for good witches and wizards to come and help fight this war. Listen Harry, Sirius may not be gone, do you know why"? _She asked _"and the same goes for my sister and brother – in – law too" _Harry looked up and shook his head _"because they all live inside you, you can't see them and you can't feel them, but trust me, they're there". _She said._ "Do you remember when you started going the that school at the end of every year you told me that you did things to get yourself out of danger and how you escaped with your life, do you think your parents weren't looking down at you at the time and helping you out your fourth year you told me about how fought Him and you saw them didn't you"? _She asked him_ "now come downstairs". _She said giving him a kiss. She left the room and went down.

Harry had a wash and shave and got dressed and then he went down and went to the kitchen _"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY" _Some people shouted. Harry smiled to see who they were.

First were his Aunt and Uncle, then Dudley and then there was Mrs Figg, then Mundungus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley his best friend and Ginny Weasley, then Hermione Granger, then Alastor Moody, then Remus Lupin, then Dobby, Tonks, then Kingsley, then Elphius, then Diggle, and then Vance, then Jones, then bones, then Professor McGonagall then Hagrid and the last one left was Professor Dumbledore and his was smiling _"what_ are – what". Harry that he would start crying again not for sadness although he wished Sirius was here as well _"your Aunt and Uncle told us that you've never had a birthday party in you whole life"_ Lupin said _"so they contacted me so I could pass along an invite to all that could make it"_ Dumbledore said _"thank you"_ Harry said still looking shocked. _"Well what do you want to do first? Open your gifts or cards or just party"?_ Hermione asked _"I … I don't know"._ Harry said _"cards and then gifts"._ He said grinning, _"well sit down then,"_ Ron said. Harry moved over to one of the chairs and sat down _"Everyone can have a seat if there's any room"._ Harry said looking around the room, everyone who could do magic had chairs appearing out of nowhere.

His Aunt came forwards and handed him a present _"Harry this is from me and your Uncle happy birthday Harry dear". _She said Harry's mouth was open in surprise. _"Thank you"._ He said thinking that it was an old pair of socks his Uncle Vernon used to wear. He opened the card which was nice then opened the gift 'it was some new clothes that was his size Harry thanked them again.

Dudley his cousin gave him a present too _"happy birthday Harry" "thanks Duds"_ Harry said opening it, Dudley had bought him some new trainers, Harry thanked him twice again Mr and Mrs Weasley give Harry their gift _"thank you Mr and Mrs Weasley"._ He said _"that's ok"._ He opened it to find Mrs Weasley had knitted him another one of her jumpers, he thanked them both and kissed Mrs Weasley who smiled at him. Bill gave Harry his gift _"cheers Bill"_ he said and opened the present to find an earring shaped as a snitch, he thanked Bill again. Charlie gave Harry his present, Harry thanked him and opened his gift and it was a book, Harry looked at the title of the book it read 'a care on phoenix's' by Amber Golden. _"Harry dear, would you like something to drink"?_ His Aunt asked Harry looked over at the drinks and saw some wizard drinks _"yes please can I have a bottle of butterbeer please"?_ He asked his Aunt nodded and got him a bottle of butterbeer, _"If anyone wants a drink please help yourselves". _His Aunt told them. Everyone help themselves to the drinks and went back to watching Harry or talking amongst themselves.

Percy gave Harry his, Harry nodded his thanks and opened to find another book this one was called 'How To Be An Auror and to train against the dark arts' Harry thanked him again. Fred and George gave him theirs, he thanked them and opened it, inside his present from them were all of the jokes and pranks anyone can have and a note saying life long discount at 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' shop everything is free _"Harry that discount is also for little future potter's so keep that note save"._ Fred told him he thanked them again.

Next Ron who gave Harry his next present _"cheers mate"_ he said to Ron, he opened the present that Ron gave him and it was a trunk fall of Harry's favourite sweets _"I got mum to help me with the magic the trunk Is like a bottomless pit, It took me four year to feel it to the top"._ Ron said _"wouldn't the chocolates go off"?_ Harry asked. _"No she put a long lasting spell on the sweets"._ Ron told him. He thanked Ron again and put the trunk to one side. Ginny gave him her gift and Harry thanked her and opened it and gasped he saw what it was and knew what it was _"what is it"?_ He heard Dudley ask looking at the small golden ball the size of a walnut _"it's a Golden Snitch Dud, this is the ball the seeker has to catch, but has to find it first, because it's so fast you can't see it, until it slows down enough so the seeker can see it, thank you Ginny"._ Harry said standing up and giving her a hug, Hermione gave a little cough (hem, hem) sounding a bit like Umbridge and everyone who was talking or watching stopped and started laughing, Harry turned to Dumbledore who gave him a wink and had a twinkle in his blue eyes. Hermione gave Harry her present and a kiss wishing him a happy birthday, Harry opened the gift to find another homework planner for this year at school, there was also some sugar free sweet as well, he thanked her again, next was Mad – Eye Moody he gave Harry another book on Auror's and what there job was.

Lupin came up to Harry and gave him his next present _"happy birthday Harry"_ he said, _"this is from me and Sirius"._ He said, Harry knew what it was before he opened it as it was long and thin, he opened it and read the inscription which said The 'Thunderspeedlightningbolt' 0 to 300 in two seconds _"thank you so much Remus"_ Harry said hugging him (Remus was like a father as well as Sirius) Remus hugged him back, _"it's ok"._ Remus said. _"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby wishes Harry Potter a happy birthday and wanted to give Harry Potter this"._ The house – elf said, _"thank you Dobby"_ Harry said _"Harry Potter is most welcome sir"_ he said as Harry opened it to find some odd socks _"Dobby made them himself sir"._ Dobby said, Harry looked at them one sock was red with a lions head on it the head was gold and the other sock was gold with the Hogwarts coat of arms on it with the letter H in the centre of the shield the Hogwarts logo was red _"thank you Dobby, I love them"._ Harry said Dobby hugged Harry and went to help his Aunt. Tonks gave Harry her next present it was more sweets and he thanked her, Kingsley gave Harry his present _"happy birthday Harry"._ He said. Harry opened it to find a pair of new dragonhide gloves and a new set of dress – robes as his were now too over grown, Harry thanked him. Doge gave Harry his gift and wishing him a happy Birthday, Harry thanked him and opened the present, which was some more chocolate frogs, other sweets, Harry saw Dudley's mouth watering, then Diggle gave Harry his gift and wished him a happy birthday Harry thanked him and opened the present inside the paper was a small box which Harry opened to find a key and a note saying

'Harry what you have here is a skeleton key, this key will opened any door that has been locked with a spell on not' Harry thanked him again. Then Vance gave hers to Harry, he thanked her and opened the present, which was another book, which was about 'The Quidditch world cup'. Then bones came forward and gave him hers, Harry thanked her and started to open it, it was more sweets and chocolate frogs and Harry thanked her again.

Professor McGonagall came over "well Potter, I think you should open this first". She said handing him a letter. "They are the results from your O.W.L's". She continued. Harry stared at it and then slowly opened the letter and read it. It said:

Dear Mr H Potter, Here is the result for your O.W.L's

**Charms**

**Theory** **O+**

**Practical** **O+**

**Transfiguration**

**Theory**** O+ **

**Practical** **O+**

**Herbology**

**Theory** **O+**

**Practical** **O+**

**DADA**

**Theory** **O+**

**Practical** **O+**

**Potions**

**Theory** **O+ **

**Practical**** O+**

**COMC**

**Theory** **O+ **

**Practical**** O+**

**History of Magic**

**Theory**** O+**

**Divination**

**Theory**** O+**

**Practical**** O+**

**Astronomy**

**Theory**** O+**

**Practical**** O+**

Your total results were 105 O's well-done Mr Potter  
Have a nice day

Yours Truly

Hogwarts Governors

Harry jaw fell open at the results. "I've Passed I got 105 O.W.L's" Harry told them all, "That's great Harry well done", Lupin said "Congrats Harry". Everyone cheered. " Ok Harry you can open the present from me now", Professor McGonagall said. Harry opened her gift; it was a book on how to become an animagus "Thank you Professor McGonagall" he said" your welcome Harry". She said.

Hagrid came up to Harry " 'Ere you 're 'Arry 'Appy Birthday" he said handing a small box over to Harry who opened it to find a set of keys "What's this for Hagrid "? Harry asked "well that's not all it those keys are for your new 'ouse this'll still be your 'ome, but if you want to you can go there, an also if you look out of the window you'll see something else that'll belong to you when you get your licence for it". Hagrid said. Harry got up from his chair and looked out of the window and saw a motorbike with red and black flames on the bike. "Wow thanks Hagrid". Giving Hagrid a hug "Harry this is for you". Professor Dumbledore said handing Harry two big boxes, Harry Thank him and sat back down and opened the smaller box first which turned out the be a Pensieve. "Thank you sir". Harry said, "I'll show you how to work it a bit later, ok" Dumbledore chuckled " now open the "Harry this is for you". Professor Dumbledore said handing Harry two big boxes, Harry Thank him and sat back down and opened the smaller box first which turned out the be a Pensieve. "Thank you sir". Harry said "I'll show you how to work it a bit later, ok" Dumbledore chuckled " now open the other one" he said smiling so Harry did.


	2. At St Mungos

When Harry opened the last box everyone heard him go "rrrrr" and he carefully lifted it out, It was a baby Pheonix "Ah it looks like it's hatched I put it in the box as an egg and now it's hatched, I knew you wanted a pheonix since the first time you saw Fawks. Did you know there is only two pheonixes in the world today Harry? Dumbledore asked. " No sir I didn't" he said looking at the baby pheonix "Then where did you get him from sir"? "My friend Nicholas Flamel has the other Pheonix and unlike Fawks his Pheonix is a female, Harry", Dumbledore said "and her name is Flames, you see Harry Flames and Fawks are mates and Flames had two eggs and I asked them both if you could have one so Fawks and Flames pushed this one towards me". The old man said to Harry, "Oh so that's why I got a lot of Pheonix book for my Birthday so I know how to look after him". Harry said smiling "I'll say this to you Harry. The best thing you can do to feed him is fruit or vegetables, they don't like meat" Dumbledore said. "What is it Harry"? Dudley asked looking at the bald bird sitting on Harry's lap. "He's a young baby Pheonix Dud this is what they look like when they just hatch or after they die they get reborn in the ashes, "thank you sir and you can tell Fawks and Flames that I'll take real good care of him", he said looking at the old headmaster. " What are you going to name him Harry"? Hermione asked him. Harry looked and the pheonix and a smile came onto his face " I think I'll call him Sirius". Harry said looking back up at the smiling faces " I think he'd like that" he said, "I like it too" Remus said.  
After putting Sirius upstairs and giving him something to eat and drink, Harry was just coming down the stairs when his scar seared with so much pain that he fell down the stairs screaming in pain, Harry soon found out what was causing the pain as his leg was poking out and was at an odd angle and was bleeding (he broke his leg) he also broke some rids and an arm, his scar stopped hurting and he thought he heard some laughter, then he heard everyone in the next room come rushing in it was Mad – Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall and Dumbledore "Are you alright Harry"? Dumbledore asked " No sir … my leg arm, and some ribs are broken, but before I broke them my scar started hurting when I was at the top of the stairs and I lost my footing and fell just before you came in I heard HIM laughing". He told them " Albus he's bleeding pretty bad he need St Mungos" Moody growled "Ok Harry this May hurt a bit" Dumbledore said as he waved his wand and an invisible stricter lifted Harry up " Lupin can you tie something on the cut please"? He asked. " Harry have you got a tie or a scarf that we can use"? Remus asked him " Yes …… they're …… all …… in …… my …… room". Harry painfully said. Five seconds later Lupin was tying a tie around Harry's cut leg to help stop the flow of blood "ok Harry, we are going to have to go by "The Knight Bus" and I'll be going with you" he told Harry who was nodding "ok sir" he said, Hermione heard this and went outside and put her wand – hand up in the air, then suddenly there was a loud BANG and a triple Decker purple bus appeared in front of the house. "Thank you Miss Granger," her headmaster said as Stan came out of the bus. "Where would you like to go?" He asked "we would like to go to St Mungos please Stan and could you make it your first stop please as Harry here has broken some bones" Dumbledore asked "no problems sir we were just flying over London anyway" he said and he flicked his wand and the bench turned into a bed "you can put him there" Stan said "cheers Stan" Albus said putting Harry into the bed and turned to Harry's friends "can you two pack everything of Harry's and bring it to you when you come to St Mungos and that includes Hedwig and Sirius", "ok sir, take care Harry and we'll see you there" Ron said waving the bus off. Dumbledore turned around and sat down in on of the chair's next to Harry's bed and they were off, Harry looked up at him "I'm sorry sir, I should have blanked HIM out". He said looking back down at his broken arm, "it's not your fault Harry" said his mentor, "I wish this could all be over, I'm afraid the go to sleep at night because I have the same nightmare over and over again, It's not fair". Harry could feel his throat tighten and he knew he was going to cry again and quickly turned away from Dumbledore "Harry you can't keep blaming yourself like this as it'll eat you alive". He said looking at Harry who could feel tears forming in his eyes, Dumbledore got up and give Harry a hug. A few minutes later the bus came to a stop outside the old clothes store of St Mungos, Dumbledore picked Harry up and walked out of the bus and over to the ugly dummy " Harry Potter needs some healers to treat a broken arm, some broken ribs and a nasty broken leg". Dumbledore said to the dummy which gave them a wink and opened the door to the main reception Dumbledore got Harry a magical wheel chair (it follows the person who brought an injured friend in) and walked up to the receptionist "please take him to the ground floor and a healer will be with you shortly, NEXT". Said the blond witch behind the desk, "Come on Harry" he said and the chair followed him into the lift and pressed the ground floor button, when they got to the ground floor they got out and went to the broken bones ward, there they met a healer. "Ah Albus it's so great to see you again". He said shaking Dumbledore "Mr Potter we have a bed waiting for you, but first we need to see what you've done to yourself", the healer said to Harry "I fell down the stairs at home and I think I've broke my ribs, arm, but I know I've broken my leg as it's still sticking out and is bleeding". Harry told the healer "ok Mr Potter, we'll take good care of you, now come along". Said the healer and with that the wheelchair followed. Harry saw Dumbledore stop by the waiting area "I'll be waiting here, Harry you're in good hands Gary Miller is the best at mending broken bones painlessly". Dumbledore said, Harry nodded, they wheeled Harry into a big spacious room with an empty bed, after they put him in the bed they gave him some pain – free potion and the healer pulled the broken bone back into the leg and healed the cut with a wave of their wand and gave Harry another potion the heal the bone. "Now Mr Potter you are going to have the stay here for a few weeks so your body can heal itself, even with your bones healed you are still going to have bruising around that area and we can't heal that". Miller laughed. "You can have any school work or other things brought to you" "What about pets"? Harry asked, "What have you got"? Miller asked, "an owl and a baby pheonix". He told Miller "of cause you can bring them pheonix's music can sometimes relax a patience here". Miller said asking the bed to follow to where Dumbledore was sitting Miller told him Harry was going to have to stay at St Mungos and that he's going to be alright "I was just going to take him to a privet ward". Miller told him, and Dumbledore followed.  
Harry asked if his friends and family are here yet, as he settled into his own ward "yes they're here (meaning Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George, Ginny, Remus, Mad – Eye Moody, Tonks, and McGonagall) Ron and Hermione have your trunk and professor McGonagall has Hedwig and Remus has Sirius". Dumbledore told Harry "can I see them please"? He asked Miller who nodded "only a few at a time though". He told Harry, he let Lupin and McGonagall in and as soon as Hedwig saw him she started clicking her beak affectionately, Sirius was asleep in Lupin's arms professor McGonagall handed Harry, Hedwig and he let her out of her cage and held her and she was happily sitting there letting Harry stroke her feathers "She was ever so worried about you, when you fell down the stairs, when me and Lupin went to pack you're things we asked her the get in her cage as we were taking her and Sirius to see you, she just hopped into her cage just like that". His Head of House told him. "You clever girl, I know she loves me, she likes to bring me dead frogs, rats and mice every night, when she goes out, I'm so glad Hagrid gave her to me, she was my first ever birthday present and I love her to bits". He said kissing her head "no I tell a lie the first ever present was my Hogwarts letter". He said as he looked up at her "you are lucky to have her" said McGonagall, Harry nodded and started to laugh "what's funny Harry"? They asked "looks like it's the other way round this time" he said. "What do you mean Harry" Dumbledore said "last year it was me worried about Hedwig". Harry said looking up at his headmaster and forgot to tell Dumbledore about what happened "why Harry" He asked "last year that toad had her inspected and injured her in the process, Hedwig turned up in History of magic and when I let her in I saw she was holding her wing funny and when I touched it she jumped and quivered. I told professor Binns that I wasn't feeling well and could I go to the hospital wing, he let me go; when I was in the corridor I thought who could help. My first thought was Hagrid but he wasn't back yet so I then I thought about professor Grubbly – Plank and I looked out of the window by Hagrid's hut but she wasn't there so I went to the staff room and you and professor Grubbly – Plank were there" he said pointing to McGonagall "I told you I needed to see professor Grubbly – Plank about Hedwig", "Yes I remember I thought you had another detention with Umbridge, we soon found out Hedwig had a broken wing" McGonagall said " I see, Now I wish I found a better teacher than her" Dumbledore said, Harry was thinking and as he was thinking he started scratching his hand with the white faded words "I Must Not Tell Lies" "Harry what's that"? McGonagall asked pointing to the words on his hand, he looked at his hand "detention" was all Harry said; McGonagall looked confused "Which detention"? She asked looking at him, "all of them with Umbridge, she made me do lines". He said looking up at her "why didn't you tell me or one of you're other teachers"? She asked, Harry looked down at his hand again " Umbridge started doing those degrees and you saw what she did to Trelawnley other one" he said smiling so Harry did.


	3. The New DADA Teacher

"I see". Dumbledore said, "Now I wish I found a better teacher than Umbridge," he said. Harry was thinking "sir have you had any luck finding a Defence Against the Darts Arts teacher yet"? He asked. Dumbledore was thinking to himself "not yet Harry, no" The old man replied, Harry was thinking to himself as he wanted to help this time. "How's about Dedalus Diggle" he asked "or you" he said pointing to Remus. "Me Harry but you know what happened the last time I was at Hogwarts I nearly killed you and your friends and that not to mention what parents are going to say when they hear that a were-wolf is going to be teaching them Defence Against the Darts Arts". He said to Harry, "You may turn into a were-wolf at full-moon's" Harry said. "But at least you haven't had Voldemort sticking out of your head or someone impersonating you, no offence Mr Moody" he said turning to mad – eye "none taken" he said "and anyway if learnt a lot more Defence Against the Darts Arts from you than Quirrall and Umbridge" Harry told Lupin. "We do need a teacher for Defence Against the Darts Arts and it getting harder and harder to finding people to do it because they think it's jinxed or something, plus I'll tell you something else Remus when every parent found out what you are they wrote to me and said that they remember you from their school days and said they wanted no one better to other than you to teach their children, Defence Against the Darts Arts", Dumbledore said "and you know yourself that you are having trouble finding work nowadays". Harry said, "What can I say"? Lupin said "say yes, anyway we've all missed you loads, I know because when we had the D.A meeting everyone said that they missed you and it wasn't just The Gryffindor's ether it was The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's as well". Harry continued. "What's D.A"? Lupin asked "it stands for Dumbledore's Army", Harry told him and looking up at Dumbledore "we did it because Umbridge didn't teach us any magic last year, she made us all read this theory book on Defence Against the Darts Arts, but we wasn't learning anything, so Hermione, Ron and me decided to set up a group called Dumbledore's Army or the D.A for short," he said and everyone looked at him "we need to do something as we weren't leaning anything from that piece of Dragon dung (Umbridge) wasn't teaching us anything, when we tried to reason with her she put me and others into detention for telling the truth, so we took matters into our own hands and if we didn't we would've failed our O.W.Ls in Defence Against the Darts Arts". Harry told Lupin who was thinking "what about the Order"? He asked, "don't worry about that, if your needed Professor Snape or McGonagall will call on you" said Professor Dumbledore, Harry looked up at Remus "PPPPPPPPPlllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee" he said giving Remus him a puppy dog expression. "Oh alright then" Lupin said, "yyyeeeaaaahhhh, aaaahhh." Harry said quickly holding his ribs but still laughing. "Careful tyke, here's Sirius." Remus said handing the pheonix over to him, Harry leaned over to his bedside table and got an apple and started cutting it into slices and gave the slices to Sirius. "Professor how long does it take for a pheonix to grow their beautiful feathers"? Harry asked Dumbledore "oh he should have his feathers when you go back to school Harry." "And do they need to learn how to fly or do they know anyway"? Harry asked, "they need to learn, you can teach him yourself in your spare time, you can borrow Fawks as he can show Sirius how to flap his wings" Answered Albus, "thank you sir."


	4. The Death

"Will I be going back to the Dursley's when I'm better"? Harry asked, "No Harry when you are better you will be going to Sirius's old house and stay there until the first." Growled Moody "anyway he left the house and everything else that belong to him to you Harry." Remus said. "What about the K… House – elf"? Harry couldn't bring himself to say his name. "I'm sorry to say this, but he's yours as well", Dumbledore said "oh" Harry said but then had an idea but kept it to himself.

Harry was starting to feel sleepy, he put Sirius on his bedside table and Hedwig was already asleep on the headboard and started rubbing his eyes "Harry why don't you get some rest, we'll tell everyone your resting and can they come back later" Remus said to Harry thinking he needs some sleep. Harry nodded as Remus and the others started walking out to the waiting room.

Harry started sobbing when he thought he was alone and started talking to no one in particular "Oh…. Another…._"Sniff"_…. Birthday…._"sniff"_…. Ruined…again…._"sniff"_…." He said to himself "Harry you didn't ruin your birthday as I'm aware it still is your birthday." Albus said sitting on the bed and making Harry jump in surprise and pulling the young boy he thought as his own grandchild into his arms, Harry tensed at the hug as he never had anyone apart from Mrs Weasley, Hermione, and maybe Dobby (if you can call Dobby's hugs a hug more like death grips) hug him before, then he relaxed, Dumbledore felt him tense and then relax. Harry started; he poured everything out to his mentor, his greave, his anger, his worry and he was hurting, not from the bruising but from inside deep within his blood, heart and very soul, he poured it out, (while he was doing so Dumbledore closed the curtain around the bed and put a silencing charm on the room) "I…hate…him, I …hate…him…so…much, he's…taken…nearly…all…the…people…I…love." Harry said angrily still crying. Dumbledore stayed with Harry until he was asleep, and then he took the charm down, and opening the curtain he glanced at Harry and said "I hate him to for what he did to you, no child should live without a mother or a father but what he did to you was just evil, good night Harry Potter" and walked back into the waiting room and turned the chairs into a bed so he could stay with Harry for the night.

The next day at 10:00am, Molly and Arthur Weasley and their son Ron and Hermione came to see Harry. Harry was just finishing his breakfast with Albus Dumbledore when they came in, "Oh Harry dear are you alright". Molly said as she hurried over to him and started plumping up his pillow, and giving him a tight cuddle "aaaahhh" Harry screamed, Mrs Weasley pulled away quickly. A healer nurse came running in and started scanning Harry, "Oh Harry I didn't realise I'm so sorry." She said with tears. Harry still greeting his teeth nodded to her, the healer gave him a pain relief potion, which he downed in one go, "urr" the healer turned to Molly, "you can cuddle him but not too tightly, as he has several bruised bones and muscules so it's going to be abit painful for him" The healer nurse told her. "Ok think you," Molly said and as the healer when you could see the others laughing behind her back, Harry shock his head "I wish they put a better flavour to those potions, if they made them so they taste better then it'll be easier to take." Harry told them, " oh Harry, you gave us all a scare, when we heard the big thump coming down the stairs, we thought it was your cousin, but he was stuffing his face with any of the food he could reach with his hands with his mother" Mr Weasley told him, "Professor Dumbledore, Mr Moody, Remus and Professor McGonagall, all went into the hall me and Ron was right behind them and found you at the bottom of the stairs with your leg in a funny angle." Hermione told him with tears in her eyes as the memory of the event came back into her mind. 'God Merlin she looks pretty when she cries…What in the name of Merlin was that, she's my best friend you idiot nothing more' Harry thought.

"It was Him" spat Harry "I just put Sirius in my room and was at the top of the stairs when my scar caught me of guard and I lost my footing and fell all the way down the to the bottom, and after I reached the bottom I heard Him laughing, everyone looked at each other "what, I didn't clear my mind because I was wide awake, I didn't think he would try to enter my mind in broad daylight"? He said looking at Dumbledore and then the others. "It's ok Harry I didn't think he would enter your mind in daylight ether, but it seems Tom was trying to distract me." Harry's mentor said. " No don't beat yourself up for this, when Arthur heard about you being in St Mungo's, and after Remus told us you'd be ok and that we should go home, Arthur went to the Minstery of Magic he found out that someone was Killed yesterday evening" Mrs Weasley said.

"Who…who was it"? Harry asked. Everyone looked at each other again, "It was Fudge. And V.Voldemort killed him." Hermione said making everyone except Harry and Albus flinch. "Oh no." Harry said putting his head in his hands 'I know Fudge was the biggest idiot around, but he didn't deserve to die' Harry thought and he felt the tears come up 'How many more have to die before I kill you Tom'? Thought Harry.

"Harry we'll leave you to rest" Molly said to him "I'm going to have to go to the Minstery with Arthur for a bit I'll be back soon, Harry so will you be alright"? Dumbledore asked, Harry nodded "can we stay"? Ron and Hermione asked Molly looked at her watch, which said 1:30pm "I should think so as it's only lunch time." Just as she said that Harry lunch came in and some more painkilling potion "oh no" Harry said looking at the potion with dread "next time I end up injured or something just leave me there." Joked Harry.

Harry said goodbye to everyone except Ron and Hermione "now Mr Potter you need to take this when you have finished your lunch." Said the healer, Ron was trying so much not to laugh, Hermione had gotten out her book but the book was shaking when she was laughing. Harry looked up at them (Hermione was look above her book) as the healer was plumping up his pillow again and mouthed 'Help me' to them, that got 'em, Ron let out a Ha and Hermione let out a snort and hide behind her book again.


	5. The surprise of going home

"What is so funny"? The Healer asked. "Nothing ma'am just a joke Ron's brother's told him and now he's telling us." Harry said quickly. "Hmm ok, so what's the joke". The healer asked taping her foot while folding her arms and looking at Ron "I like a good joke". She said, "What's a Dementor's favourite song"? Ron asked her. "I don't know, what is a Dementor's favourite song"? She asked. "I'm a Soul man du du do do I'm a Soul man du du du! Du". Everyone started laughing after that. "That's a good one I'll tell that to Alex next time I see him". She said walking off. Harry ate and Drank the potion after he was finished Ron and Harry played some wizards chess as Hermione was feed Sirius and Hedwig, after Ron had beaten Harry for the 264th time that they played wizards chess, they started to pack everything away "Oh hey I nearly forgot, guess who's going to be the new Defence Against the Darts Arts teacher this year? He coming back" Harry said smiling "I don't know, just as long as it's not someone like Dragon breath (Umbridge) or someone much worse". Ron said "no who and how do you know"? Asked Hermione, thinking. "I know because I asked him to come back and so did Dumbledore." Hedwig told them, the both looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces "I'll give you 3 clues." Harry said and they both nodded "ok Clue: 1 he was best friends with Sirius and my Dad and Scabbers also known today as Wormtail. Clue: 2 He howls at a full moon, and Clue: 3 Hedwig taught us in our third year at Hogwarts." He told them "what he said he's really coming back"? Hermione asked and Harry nodded and they looked at Ron who was still trying to work the Clues, "who"? Ron asked. "Lupin" both Harry and Hermione said at the same time, Harry felt his cheeks go red and by the looks of Hermione she could feel hers as well, Harry was finding his feeling towards her confusing, he like her the first time he saw her and that was when he and Ron were just getting to know each other. "But I thought he wasn't going to work around kids anymore. Now that everyone knows what he is." Ron asked. "He can Mr Weasley, as I had over 100 owls come to my office in the summer after he left and telling me I should rehire Remus Lupin, 25 of the letters were Howlers, the other 25 were letter threatening to put cures into the next letter they write, another 25 were normal letter begging me to rehire him as their children had lower grades when Lockhart was teaching and when they heard what Remus was they didn't care because the children that year got better grades, but the other 25 was cures and potions that if you touched them they would burn or blisters the skin where it fell, they were the angry parents." Said a voice behind Ron, which caused him to jump, Harry laughed as he saw his best friend go the colour of his hair, "I think it's time for you two to get some rest you've been here nearly 7 hour, it's 8 pm now and Harry needs his supper and potion" chuckled Professor Dumbledore, they all laughed when they saw Harry take a big gulp "goodnight Harry see you tomorrow" Hermione said giving him a cuddle and kiss (on the cheek) and making him go red again "Night Mione." He said, "Yeah, see you mate, good luck with the potion." Laughed Ron "goodnight mate, you better make sure you have no black mark on your nose." Harry said with an evil grin "Ha Ha" Ron said smiling and left with Hermione and could be heard asking Hermione if he had a black mark on his nose, Harry laughed as he heard that.

Harry spent a few weeks in the Hospital getting better he had other visitors and at the end of his stay at St Mungo's, Harry was feeling much better, the bruising around his body had gone a pale yellow colour mean it was going,

Harry was packing his trunk, with clothes and other things his friends and family brought him, he was nearly finished when he had two last visitors to see him, "NO' WHA, DO YAH TINK YAHR DOIN'." Demanded a voice, who Harry heard before, "Hi Hagrid" Harry said. "_Would Harry Potter like Dobby to help you sir". _Said a squeaky voice. "Dobby what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be a Hogwarts"? Harry asked turning around and sitting on his bed and looking at his friend the House – elf. _"Dobby wants to know if Dobby and Winky can work for you in you new house"? _He asked, _"Dobby asked Master Dumbledore if we can and he said we can come with Hagrid and ask you in person." _He continued, "I'll tell you what Dobby, I would love it if you and Winky worked for me and I'd be very happy to pay you both too. How much id Dumbledore paying you again Dobby"? Harry asked. _"A Galleon a week sir, and we gets holidays off too". "Why sir"? Asked the House – elf. _"Because I'm going to pay you too instead of a Galleon a week it'll be a galleon a day and how many days off do you get, didn't you say a month, two years ago"? Harry asked as Dobby nodded his head. "I'm going it give you weekends off ok and if you want a holiday just ask, ok Dobby." Harry told the little House – elf, which had tears in his face, Harry with Dobby's help, they started to pack again, "Hagrid, as to your question, the Healer said I could go home today, you can come to if you want I know someone who would like to say hello to you again" Harry said "'ARRY, I'D LOVE TA SEE 'IM AGAIN." Hagrid said "and Dobby you and Winky can come with us…" Harry looked around "where is she I thought you said she came with you"? He asked. _"Winky did, Winky's in the waiting room, she passed out."_ Dobby told them. "Ok Dobby, Hagrid, can you wait here while I get her". They nodded and Harry went into the waiting room, where he saw Winky fast asleep, 'Winky hasn't passed out, but she does look exhausted though' thought Harry as he gently lifted her up. She fluttered her eyes open "HHaarrrryy PPootttteerr sssiiirrr"? Yawned Winky. "ssshhh go back to sleep, I'm taking you to a new home." Harry hushed. And with that she fell to sleep again.

Harry met up with Dobby and Hagrid, Dobby had Sirius and Hagrid had Harry's Trunk, Hedwig was still sitting on the Headboard, Harry put Winky on the bed and called Hedwig and walked to the window and opened it. "Hedwig, go to where Sirius lived last year and wait a tree until I open the door, ok." Hedwig said to her, she let out a hoot and flew into the air towards Grimmauld place. The all walk into the main hall and got the Floo Network to Harry's home, Winky woke up when Harry landed on the rug "_Where are we_" she asked. "_This is our new home Winky_." Dobby told her. _"Harry Potter sir has hired us we are working for Harry Potter now, Winky"_ Dobby said to her "Welcome to My – Late – Godfather – old – House. Which he left me in his will." Harry told them. Harry opened the front door to let Hedwig in who flew to her perch. "Right, I'll make tea, oh and Dobby you and Winky don't have to do anything yet, as I want you two to get settled into you're new homes." Said Harry, the House - Elves nodded, Harry quickly made tea and got out some of Hagrid's Fudge cakes and put them on a plate, everyone sat down and ate and drank their teas.

After everyone had finished Harry got up and asked everyone to follow him, They came out of the kitchen and Harry show them the rest of the house and told them to keep quiet as they could set of the painting of Mrs Black, "oh and Dobby, Winky I have a couple of rules I want you to follow". He told them, "First Rules is 'No Punishing yourselves, how ever bad the mistake is come and tell me and I'll sort something out or if you punish yourselves for calling me a name please don't as I can take to name calling." He said. "Yes Master Potter," They Said "Rule 2 well you can't call it a rule more of a Request, than a rule," he said "Please don't call me Master Potter it's makes me feel old and you don't have to your me first name or second name together all the time ether, It's just Harry ok, all my friends call me Harry, and I think of you two as friends, do you think of me as a friend"? He asked, "yes of course we do, Harry Po…" Dobby said and tried to hit himself again. "Dobby, what was the first rule again"? Harry asked. "Not to punish myself" he said, "abd do you know why I don't want you to punish yourself"? Harry asked. The House - Elves shook their heads making their big ears flap around. "It's because you are free both of you and I don't like it when you hurt yourselves, just remember I am nothing like the Malfoy's or the Crouch's and I hate to see beinging's like you and others get mistreated." He told them, and they both rushed to him and gave Harry a tight cuddle and both having tears rolling down their faces.

Harry showed them their rooms and told them to get unpacked and to feel free to look around the house, he also told them about Kreature but not to worry as he'll sort him out when he finds him.

Harry took Hagrid to see Buckbeak, when they entered Beaky's room they both bowed but Hagrid needn't of bothered because as soon as Beaky saw Hagrid he ran over to him and started licking his face, Harry gave Beaky some left over chicken and told Hagrid he'll get soon more.

Just as Harry was about to open the door onto the Landing when Hedwig heard Mrs Black screaming. "**_BLOOD-TRAITOR, BAD HOUSE – ELVES." _**She Screamed, "Ah Great" Said Harry, "see you later Buckbeak." He said. "Wha' az tha'"? Hagrid asked cupping his ears with his hands, Harry rush downstairs and closed the curtain around the portrait. "Sirius's mother, someone just rang the doorbell." Harry said pulling out his wand. "Why have you got that ou'"? Hagrid asked. "Because the only people who know where this house is are the order of the Pheonix, The Weasley family except Percy, Hermione, Me, Lupin and Dumbledore, oh and Sirius but he's dead." Harry told him they walked over to the door and Harry looked out of the peephole. Hedwig felt his jaw drop to the ground, "it can't be" he said, and he wiped his eyes and looked out again. " 'ho is it, 'Arry"? Hagrid asked. "It's… it's S… S… Sirius." Harry said.


End file.
